Concerto Pour Maraudeurs- Printemps
by W. Lougris
Summary: Poudlard avait vécu de nombreuses années calmes, sans trop de turbulences, s'était installée dans la tranquillité avec ses fantômes, ses portraits, ses escaliers farceurs... C'était sans compter les quatre garçons qui bousculeraient sa vie paisible.
1. Prologue

**Titre:**** Concerto pour Maraudeurs.**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: ****Malheureusement, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas d'argent dessus, ect... Et je rends tout ce beau monde à Mrs Rowling dès que j'ai fini de jouer avec!**

**Résumé:**** Poudlard avait vécu de nombreuses années calmes, sans trop de turbulences, s'était installée dans la tranquillité avec ses fantômes, ses portraits, ses escaliers farceurs... C'était sans compter les quatre garçons qui bousculeraient sa vie paisible.**

**Note:**** Toutes mes excuses s'il subsiste des fautes, j'ai beau relire, elles reviennent ces farceuses! **

**Voici le début de notre aventure, il est de mon envie de narrer les quelques années d'amitié des Maraudeurs, rien de bien original, j'en conviens, mais j'espère pouvoir étendre jusqu'au Post-Poudlard, le plan étant prêt dans l'ensemble. **

**Je ne peux, hélas, promettre un rythme de parution régulier, mes études me prenant du temps mais j'essayerais de ne pas trop me faire détester entre deux chapitres, ni d'excéder un temps trop long, je ferais de mon mieux, soyez-en assurés! Si souci, je vous tiendrais bien évidemment informés.**

**Concerto pour Maraudeurs couvrira quatre histoires séparées, le Printemps, avec le Prologue, les années 1, et 2, l'Été, les années 3 et 4, l'Automne, les années 5 et 6, l'Hiver, enfin, contiendra l'année 7, ainsi que la partie Requiem, qui aura quelques moments de vie après Poudlard.**

**Les points de vue seront essentiellement ceux des Maraudeurs, mais il se peut, que d'autres protagonistes veuillent se glisser dans la narration, tels des fourbes guerriers furtifs. Oui, ils sont comme ça.**

**Si vous avez des questions, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre du mieux que possible, les commentaires, aussi. Je vous laisse donc avec cette entrée en matière, ne vous retenant pas plus que nécessaire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

.

.

.

Un garçon au regard ambré patientait devant la porte qui donnait accès au bureau du Directeur, il semblait un peu nerveux et triturait ses mains.

"Du calme, Remus", murmura une voix apaisante.

Le garçon se tourna vers un homme plus âgé que lui, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, ils partageaient le même regard et les mêmes cheveux châtains presque blonds. Le nez de Remus était plus droit et son visage était plus sérieux tandis que son père avait un nez aquilin et un visage plus rond. Son père lui sourit et le garçon lui répondit de façon hésitante. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une femme à l'allure sévère.

"Je suis le professeur McGonagall, dit-elle en serrant la main au père de Remus. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau, Mr Lupin.

-Merci", fit Mr Lupin.

Remus se leva pour suivre son père et croisa le regard de McGonagall, elle lui sourit et s'en alla. Il fut tout d'abord émerveillé par le bureau et par les multiples instruments de mesure, il regarda avec envie la bibliothèque remplie de bouquins en tout genre et dans un plus ou moins bon état, et avec fascination le phénix perché au-dessus de son nid. L'oiseau leva la tête et regarda Remus, il s'envola et alla se poser sur son épaule. Surpris, le garçon fléchit légèrement les jambes, se ressaisit et caressa l'animal avec respect, son père l'observa, visiblement étonné lui aussi.

"Je devrais vous accepter dans mon école rien que pour ça", fit une voix calme et amusée.

Remus sursauta et vit le directeur de Poudlard s'avancer dans son bureau, il forçait le respect, avec ses yeux bleus et pétillants de malice et ses lunettes en demi-lune, son nez aquilin comme son père, ses cheveux et sa barbe blancs, et son air tranquille.

"Il est rare qu'il s'approche des gens sans les connaître."

Étonné, le garçon regarda l'oiseau qui émit un trémolo. Dumbledore s'approcha du père de Remus.

"Albus Dumbledore, dit-il en serrant la main de ce dernier.

-Thomas Lupin, répondit son père en souriant. Et voici mon fils, Remus.

-Enchanté, Remus, fit Dumbledore avec un clin d'oeil. Asseyez-vous."

Le phénix partit de son épaule pour se poser sur celle de Dumbledore, Remus et son père s'assirent en face du bureau. Le vieux sorcier consulta quelques notes.

"Alors, Mr Lupin, nous avons pris quelques dispositions pour vous permettre de profiter de Poudlard...

-Vous me prenez dans votre école?", l'interrompit Remus, le coeur battant.

Le directeur le fixa quelques instants, dérouté.

"On ne vous a pas averti?, demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, répondit Thomas Lupin.

-Oh, je suis désolé, s'excusa Dumbledore, l'air vraiment confus. Oui, vous êtes pris dans mon école, Mr Lupin, ajouta t-il avec un sourire. Normalement, on aurait dû vous prévenir."

Incroyablement soulagé, Remus se laissa aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, le visage de son père trahissait également son soulagement.

"Merci, bredouilla Remus.

-Mais je vous en prie... Bien, alors, nous vous mettons à disposition une vieille cabane pas très loin du village mais parfaitement sécurisée, rajouta t-il devant l'air effrayé de Remus. Vous y accéderez par un passage qui se situe sous un Saule Cogneur que nous avons planté cette année, et avec Mlle Pomfresh, l'infirmière, lors de votre première année, après, je pense que vous serez capable de vous débrouiller. Les professeurs sont mis au courant de votre situation et en tiendront compte.

-Je ne veux pas de leur pitié, marmonna Remus, mal à l'aise.

-Remus!, s'indigna son père.

-C'est parfaitement compréhensible, mais vous serez amené sûrement à manquer des cours, expliqua Dumbledore patiemment. Bien sûr, je compte sur vous pour rattraper les cours.

-Pas de problème, assura précipitamment Remus.

-Pour ça, j'ai confiance en vous, fit le directeur en souriant. Le ministère n'est pas au courant de ma démarche pour l'instant, il le sera quand j'estimerais que ce sera le moment."

Thomas Lupin hocha de la tête, tandis que Remus fronçait les sourcils, il allait être un peu clandestin les premiers temps, non? Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, sans lâcher son sourire.

"Un membre du Ministère sera au courant, ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Lupin. C'est juste que le Ministère sera mis au courant à un autre moment."

Rassuré, Remus se détendit légèrement et attendit la suite des événements. Le vieux sorcier fouilla dans ses tiroirs et en sortit deux parchemins quelque peu malmenés.

"Bien, voici votre lettre d'admission ainsi que la liste des fournitures à acheter pour la rentrée", fit-il en tendant les deux parchemins à Remus.

Quelques coups à la porte se firent entendre.

"Ah, voici mon vieil ami", se réjouit Dumbledore en invitant la personne à entrer.

Un homme de carrure assez grande et mince entra alors, il avait des cheveux noirs et en bataille, des yeux oscillant entre le bleu et le vert, son visage était fin et il portait des lunettes rectangulaires argentées. Une légère barbe sur le menton, parsemée de poils gris, ainsi que sur le bord des tempes. Remus remarqua la cicatrice qui barrait son oeil gauche, et celle plus fine et plus petite sur sa mâchoire du côté droit. Quelque chose d'étrange se dégageait de lui, une lueur pétillante au fond des yeux, un air un peu... Canaille sans pour autant perdre un charisme qui mettait en confiance ceux qui se trouvaient dans son entourage, une force tranquille. Un adolescent du même âge que Remus le suivait, il lui ressemblait beaucoup, si ce n'est qu'il était beaucoup plus petit, qu'il avait les yeux marrons chocolat et qu'il n'avait pas toutes ces cicatrices. Un visage plus rond, et un sourire espiègle. Et peut-être un peu plus vif, agile. Il jeta un regard au bureau vaguement intéressé et regarda Remus avec curiosité.

"Arthus, le salua Dumbledore en lui serrant la main.

-Bonjour Albus, répondit l'homme avec un sourire franc et chaleureux. Voici mon fils, James, que vous avez déjà vu.

-Bonjour, James.

-Bonjour Professeur, répondit l'adolescent avec respect.

-Donc normalement, ce bureau, tu ne devrais pas trop le voir si tu te tiens correctement", souffla d'un ton sarcastique, Arthus.

Son fils le regarda d'un air blasé puis esquissa un demi-sourire.

"Bien sûr"

Il eut un silence alors que Arthus Potter regardait son fils avec de grands yeux étonnés.

"Je serais un véritable ange, ajouta James avec un grand sourire innocent.

-Que Merlin nous garde", gémit son père.

Les trois autres regardaient la scène en souriant, enfin surtout Dumbledore.

"Quelqu'un veut un bonbon au citron?", demanda t-il brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Tous déclinèrent l'offre et Dumbledore(avec un air un peu déçu) invita les deux adolescents à sortir pendant qu'ils réglaient quelques derniers détails. Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur un banc en pierre à côté de l'entrée, profitant de la chaleur du soleil.

"James Potter, fit l'adolescent aux cheveux indisciplinés en lui tendant la main.

-Remus lupin, répondit Remus en la serrant avec une légère hésitation.

-Sang-mêlé?, releva Potter en haussant un sourcil.

-Euh oui, acquiesça Remus avec crainte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne proclame pas la domination des sangs-purs, le rassura Potter avec un rire. C'est juste que je ne connaissais pas ton nom de famille.

-Tu es sang-pur?

-Oui! Je viens d'une grande famille, ajouta t-il fièrement. Les Potter ont un grand passé.

-Quelles sont les autres grandes familles?, demanda Remus, curieux.

-Oh, il y a les Longdubat, les Black, Malfoy, Greengrass, Zabini et autres... Il paraît que le fils Black sera de la même année que nous, ajouta Potter, l'air songeur. Bah, lui c'est simple, direct à Serpentard, sa famille est vouée à la magie noire. Avec une de ses cousines. Tu penses aller à quelle maison?

-Euh... Je n'en ai aucune idée, fit Remus en haussant les épaules.

-Moi ce sera Gryffondor!, s'exclama le garçon avec un grand sourire. Toute ma famille est passée par là! Tu joue au Quidditch?

-Disons que j'ai un sens de l'équilibre assez instable, surtout sur un balai, ajouta Remus avec une grimace. Donc non. Et toi?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien jouer au poste de poursuiveur en deuxième année, je trouve par ailleurs injuste qu'on ne puisse accéder à l'équipe en première année! Tu ne trouve pas?

-Euh... Si, si. "

Potter, enflammé par son discours, continua pendant un certain temps à déblatérer sur le propos et dévia sur les équipes nationales. Remus qui n'y connaissait pas grand chose, l'écouta, amusé par la verve de son interlocuteur. Il fut interrompu par Mr Lupin et Mr Potter qui descendaient du bureau du directeur. Potter se leva et rejoignit son père, imité par Remus.

"Merci Mr Potter, avança Thomas Lupin en lui serrant la main. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

-Moi de même, répondit Potter senior avec un signe de tête. Bonne journée."

Arthus Potter s'éloigna suivi de son fils puis Remus et son père partirent également. Remus se sentait soulagé, il était pris dans cette école, et pourrait vivre à peu près normalement pendant sept ans si tout se passait bien. Mais cela signifiait ne pas nouer de lien avec les autres, songea t-il avec un soupir. Ou peu.

-|0|-

"James, repose ce pancake tout de suite!"

Soupirant, le garçon reposa le pancake qu'il avait tenté de dérober derrière le dos de sa mère, et tenta d'arborer un sourire innocent.

"Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi!", avertit sa mère.

Déconfit, James baissa les yeux, il fallait vraiment qu'il travaille ses expressions un peu plus. Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel.

"Bon allez, ça va pour cette fois."

Le garçon fit un grand sourire.

"Au fait maman, quand est-ce qu'on va au Chemin de Traverse? Pour les fournitures?

-Je ne sais pas, James. Demain, ça t'irait?

-Oh oui!, s'enthousiasma James avec un sourire encore plus grand. Je pourrais avoir un balai?

-Pas avant l'année prochaine, tu sais bien que...

-Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de leur Maison..., récita James avec lassitude. Ouais, je sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu pose la question?, questionna sa mère en haussant un sourcil.

-Je voulais juste essayer, grommela James. Tant pis."

Il s'éloigna de la cuisine, traînant des pieds. Il parcourut le labyrinthe des couloirs du manoir, entra dans sa chambre et finit par s'écrouler sur son lit, croisant ses mains derrière sa tête. Il resta un bon moment allongé sur son lit, l'esprit dérivant sur l'année qui s'annonçait.

"Psst..."

Sursautant, James se redressa et aperçut son père qui lui faisait signe par la porte.

"Une partie de Quidditch, fiston?

-Si c'est pour me narguer... C'est pas la peine, répondit James avec humeur.

-Un bon joueur est celui qui s'entraîne!, lui asséna son père. Comment veux-tu entrer dans l'équipe ainsi?"

James soupira pour la forme et se leva, suivant son père.

Le lendemain matin, il se tenait prêt devant la cheminée de la demeure familiale, attendant le signal du départ.

"Ton père arrive, fit sa mère. Il a... Comment dire? Oublié qu'il fallait se lever.

-Il n'a jamais été doué pour les horaires, ajouta James en pouffant de rire.

-Sauf pour les repas, concéda sa mère en ajustant sa tenue.

-Tu oublie les matchs de Quidditch, déclara posément James, un sourire en coin.

-Je vous entends!", cria une voix étouffée dans la pièce à côté.

Arthus arriva enfin, resserrant sa cravate, un peu ébouriffé.

"Vous devriez avoir honte, médire sur votre propre père et mari.

-Mon mari aurait intérêt de bouger ses fesses s'il ne veut pas que sa femme le mette de force dans la cheminée.

-Oui, madame", marmonna t-il, penaud sous le regard amusé de son fils.

Il prit une poignée de poudre dans sa main et la lança dans l'âtre sombre, la pièce fut illuminée d'une lueur verte, oscillante. Arthus fit un geste exagérément théâtral, invitant sa femme et son fils à y entrer.

"Chemin de Traverse!", fit joyeusement James avant de disparaître dans un flambeau vert.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se tenaient dans la rue en question, James excité comme une puce, regardait partout. La rue était en agitation, les marchands criaient à peu près tous en même temps, et il y avait des couleurs partout qui attiraient son regard.

"On va aller chercher ta baguette, James, dit sa mère.

-Bonne idée, approuva James.

-Et moi, je vais vous attendre dans ce bar que j'ai..., commença son père.

-Non, tu viens avec nous, le sermonna sa mère. C'est un moment important.

-Je plaisantais, ça va!", râla Arthus.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique en question, plus sombre que le reste de la rue. Ollivander les accueillit avec un léger sourire.

"Mr Potter! Je vous attendais impatiemment, s'exclama le vieil homme.

-Ah?", répondit James, incertain.

Les mains douces de sa mère le poussèrent un peu, et il suivit du regard Ollivander qui alla chercher quelques boîtes dans le magasin. Au bout d'un quart d'heure passé à faire exploser le magasin, James trouva enfin satisfaction avec une baguette en bois de saule, et crin de licorne, "parfait pour la métamorphose" selon le vieux sorcier qui l'avait regardé avec attention. Alors que ses parents réglaient l'achat, il commença à sortir sur le chemin de Traverse avant de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Il fit connaissance avec les pavés de la rue dans un grognement de douleur. Grommelant, il se redressa maladroitement.

"Non mais il faut regarder où on marche, hein!", asséna t-il, remettant ses lunettes convenablement.

Lorsqu'elle furent remises sur son nez, il tomba sur un regard bleu glacé. Troublé, il en oublia son postérieur douloureux puis reconnut la personne.

"Black!", siffla t-il.

Le jeune garçon lui renvoya une oeuillade méprisante alors qu'il s'époussetait.

"Toujours aussi bien coiffé, Potter."

James se leva en grimaçant et dardant Black d'un regard furibond.

"Que fais-tu ici? Tes parents t'ont laissé en liberté?, ricana t-il en le voyant se relever lui aussi.

-J'ai une baguette à acheter, figure-toi.

-Tu crois que tu sauras t'en servir?

-Je...

-James..", appela son père.

Il se tut en apercevant le fils Black, posant une main sur l'épaule de James.

"Sirius!"

-|0|-

Walburga Black s'avançait dans la rue, de sa démarche hautaine, accompagnée de son père, Orion Black, et de son jeune frère, Regulus. Sirius réprima un soupir et se tint un peu mieux, et plus éloigné des Potter.

"Mère...

-Tu étais censé rester avec nous!, lui reprocha sa mère d'un ton froid.

-Pardonnez-moi, fit Sirius, d'un faux air honteux.

Son orgueil en pris un coup en voyant que les Potter assistaient à la scène, il n'avait pas besoin d'être ridiculisé devant James Potter qui le regardait, un sourire narquois en coin. Sa mère parut les remarquer.

"Arthus Potter, souffla t-elle avec le même ton que quelques secondes auparavant.

-Black", répondit poliment l'Auror avec cependant une trace de mépris dans les yeux.

Il se saluèrent avec raideur tandis que la mère de Potter sortait à son tour. Les deux familles s'observèrent quelques instants, puis se détournèrent sans accroche, Potter entraînant son fils par l'épaule.

"N'oublie pas ta laisse, Black", murmura sournoisement James Potter à son encontre.

Sirius lui décocha un regard noir avant d'entrer dans la boutique. Il trouva une baguette en bois de roseau, avec du coeur de Dragon à l'intérieur, le mélange donnant une baguette plutôt apte à la métamorphose et aux sortilèges. Ils achetèrent le reste rapidement et rentrèrent à la maison. L'endroit, austère et sombre, déplaisait à Sirius, c'était bien trop chargé en magie noire. Il détestait ce lieu.

Posant ses affaires sur son lit, il s'assit à son bureau, faisant craquer sa chaise. Il attrapa sa plume avant de griffonner vaguement quelque chose sur un parchemin un peu déchiré, les yeux dans le vague. Jetant un coup d'oeil au calendrier, il se mit à compter les jours qui lui restaient avant de pouvoir aller à Poudlard. Vingt-neuf. C'était long, bien trop long. Sirius soupira avant de débarrasser son lit et de s'y étendre. Il avait hâte de quitter sa famille, l'atmosphère lourde lui pesait, et son frère semblait vouloir le faire tourner en bourrique, lui attirant les foudres de sa mère. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire en ce moment, était de se rendre discret à ses yeux. Sa mère l'avait privé de repas communs, et il devait rester manger dans sa chambre. S'installant un peu mieux, il ouvrit son livre de cours en métamorphose et commença à lire.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, rythmés par ses lectures, et les allées et venues des elfes de maison, lui apportant ses repas, sa mère n'ayant pas digéré qu'il se soit échappé lors de la sortie.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et Sirius vit avec mauvaise humeur son frère rentrer dans sa chambre, il sembla aussi ravi que lui de le voir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, morveux?"

Regulus tiqua sous le nom mais s'abstint de répondre.

"Alphard est là, maugréa t-il. Il veut te voir."

Surpris, Sirius se redressa, une lueur de joie dans le regard.

"Il est dans le salon", précisa Regulus avant de s'empresser de sortir.

Le garçon arrangea sa tenue, ordonnant ses cheveux noirs un peu plus soigneusement. Il était assez pâle, constata t-il en se regardant dans le miroir. Puis il descendit l'escalier, passant le plus rapidement possible devant la porte de son frère, au cas où il avait l'idée de l'embêter. Légèrement anxieux, il entra dans le salon de réception des Black, il n'avait heureusement croisé personne à cette heure de l'après-midi

La pièce était un peu sombre et il distingua la silhouette d'Alphard Black près de la cheminée, lisant un parchemin.

"Mon oncle?, demanda t-il.

-Sirius!, fit Alphard d'un ton réjoui. Approche un peu."

Son oncle se leva et le serra dans ses bras avec affection, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le scrutant.

"Tu es bien pâle mon neveu, que te fait donc subir Walburga?

-Rien, justement, fit amèrement Sirius. Et vous, mon oncle, vous avez maigri..."

Alphard lui sourit, les yeux un peu tristes.

"Rien de méchant, une toux qui traîne un peu. Assieds-toi donc."

Sirius lui obéit, s'installant dans l'autre fauteuil. Alphard Black était le frère d'Orion, plus grand, aux traits anguleux, et portant des lunettes argentées, le regard vert et perçant, des favoris sur les côtés du visage, et des vêtements sombres dans l'ensemble.

"Alors, Sirius, content d'aller à Poudlard?, demanda t-il de sa voix grave.

-Oh que oui, marmonna ce dernier. Tellement que je compte les jours.

-Je te comprends, fit Alphard, amusé. Comment vas-tu?"

Le garçon haussa les épaules, un peu gêné.

"Mon oncle?, questionna t-il tout de même.

-Hmm?

-Je... Je sais que_ toute_ la famille est passée par Serpentard, comment réagirais-tu si j'étais envoyé... Ailleurs?"

Son oncle le regarda curieusement.

"Comment crois-tu que je réagirais?

-Je..."

Pris de court par la question, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

"Je pense que vous seriez en colère", finit-il après un temps.

Alphard émit un petit rire amusé.

"Tu sais, dans la famille, je ne suis pas le plus considéré comme un vrai Black.

-Mère pense pareil vis à vis à moi, grommela Sirius.

-C'est bien pour ça que je t'aime bien, fit Alphard avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi?, s'étonna Sirius. Ils me considèrent comme étant un moins que rien ici.

-Parce que tu réfléchis", prononça doucement son oncle.

Estomaqué, le jeune Black regarda Alphard avec des yeux ronds.

"Si je suis votre raisonnement, se reprit-il. À leurs yeux, je suis crétin parce que je sais réfléchir? Vous avez conscience que c'est un peu tordu?

-Parfaitement.

-Je ne saisis pas...

-La plupart des enfants des grandes familles sont de parfaits pantins, ils obéissent aux ordres de leurs parents, on ne peut pas dire que ça soit de leur faute non plus. Mais toi... Tu es différent, tu te rebelles, et tu questionnes une autorité, renversant une bonne partie de leurs repères. Pas si étonnant qu'ils te considèrent ainsi. Tu devais être l'Héritier, et pourtant... Ils ne trouvent pas satisfaction en toi, semblerait-il.

-Je n'aime pas les ordres, grimaça Sirius qui commençait à comprendre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les remettre en question.

-Je me reconnais un peu dans ce que tu dis.

-Mais... Vous êtes pas trop mal intégré, non?

-Je n'ai pas ton courage, dit à regret son oncle.

-Quel courage?, questionna Sirius, perplexe.

-Celui d'assumer tes choix, et tes positions, répondit simplement Alphard, avec un sourire.

-Mouais."

Il y eut un silence avant que Sirius ne reprenne la parole.

"James Potter est un parfait pantin.

-Je ne dirais pas ça.

-Il suit ses parents, il est orgueilleux, il juge sans connaître, ça devrait suffire, non?, s'étonna Sirius.

-Tu le connais bien?

-À vrai dire, je l'ai croisé peu de fois, mais il semble qu'il ne m'apprécie pas tellement.

-Tu représente ta famille, rappela son oncle. Avec tout ce qu'elle apporte.

-Il reste un idiot à mes yeux", se buta Sirius.

Alphard eut un sourire moqueur.

"Et au fait, comment est ta baguette?"

-|0|-

Déglutissant difficilement, il regarda l'heure. Plus qu'un quart d'heure avant que le train ne parte. Sans lui, si ça continuait ainsi.

Il traîna péniblement sa valise jusqu'à un bureau de renseignement.

"Excusez-moi?", haleta t-il.

Un employé daigna le regarder, un sourcil haussé.

"Oui?, fit-il d'un ton grinçant.

-Le quai... 9/3 quart, où est-ce? Je le cherche désespérément depuis...

-C'est une blague?

-Euh... Non, dit-il, surpris.

-Écoutez, jeune homme, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, est-ce bien compris? Alors cessez de débiter des idioties et partez embêter d'autres personnes que moi."

Et il abaissa brutalement la vitre en plastique jaunâtre devant lui.

"Mais..."

Il était mal, très mal. Le coeur battant à toute vitesse, il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, à la recherche d'un indice. Et une ligne de plus sur leur fichu papelard pour indiquer comment faire? C'était pas possible, ça? Déjà qu'il s'était coltiné tout le passage des achats tout seul, enfin presque, c'était sans compter un espèce de... Géant. Hager... Ou Hagrif... Un truc comme ça. Si gentil était-il -et effrayant-, il ne lui avait rien dit pour le train.

Au bord d'une crise d'angoisse, il s'assit sur sa valise, complètement désespéré. Et voilà. Il avait tout raté. Tout ça à cause d'un chiffre improbable. D'accord, c'était étrange. Mais un accès normal aurait été trop demandé? À moins que ça ne soit qu'une vaste farce. Oui, il avait bien vu la rue, tout ça... Mais ça se trouvait, c'était une blague. Riant nerveusement, il s'attira un regard curieux d'un passant. Si déjà, il n'était pas capable de trouver l'accès, comment pourrait-il jeter un sort?

"Hé?"

Relevant la tête brusquement, il croisa un regard vert, un peu hésitant appartenant à une jolie fille rousse, probablement de son âge.

"Oui?

-Tu ne serais pas... Tu sais quoi? Un sorcier?", fit-elle plus bas.

N'importe qui aurait raconté cette situation étrange, voire cocasse, une bonne anecdote à raconter, entre le fromage et le dessert. Mais pas lui.

"Oui! J'en suis un!"

Elle savait peut-être, elle?

"Comment...?

-J'allais te demander, fit-elle, embarrassée. Si seulement Sev'..."

Il ne savait pas qui était "Sev", mais son espoir se dégonfla aussitôt, dépité, il s'affaissa un peu plus. Il restait dix minutes.

"Je vais jamais y arriver, gémit-il.

-Là?"

Il regarda dans la direction qu'elle avait pointé.

"Ils mentionnaient le fait qu'on pouvait apporter un animal de compagnie... Tu croises souvent des hiboux, toi?"

Brillant. Une famille accompagnait leur enfant, qui avait une cage avec un hibou à l'intérieur.

"Suivons-les", cria t-il.

Courant, ils se faufilèrent du mieux possible à travers la foule, arrivant au quai 9, ils s'enfoncèrent dans un poteau. Oui, dans un poteau. Atterré, il s'arrêta à côté de la fille.

"Comment c'est possible?

-Tu sais, je ne m'étonnes plus trop vraiment, marmonna la fille. Viens."

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et ils filèrent vers le-dit poteau, redoutant un choc, il ferma les yeux.

"Tu peux ouvrir les yeux", dit gaiement la fille.

Il se risqua à entrouvrir un, avant d'ouvrir l'autre, stupéfait. Une locomotive d'un rouge brillant sifflait.

"C'est... Incroyable, souffla t-il.

-Trouvons une place, déclara la rousse, pragmatique.

-Euh, oui", fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Le quai était bondé, partout des familles qui se faisaient leurs adieux ou des élèves circulant. Ils montèrent par une porte au hasard, et parcoururent le train à la recherche d'un compartiment libre.

"Ici", désigna t-il après cinq minutes à tirer leur valise.

Il l'aida à mettre sa valise dans le filet avant de s'asseoir, en nage, et épuisé. C'était bon, il était dans le train, il avait même rencontré quelqu'un, qui plus est, née comme lui. Pour un peu, il serait fier de lui.

"Au fait, comment t'appelle-tu?, demanda t-il.

-Lily Evans. Et toi?

-Peter Pettigrow."

**À suivre**


	2. I-IDe l'intérêt de connaître les dragons

**Titre:**** concerto pour Maraudeurs.**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: ****Malheureusement, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas d'argent dessus, ect... Et je rends tout ce beau monde à Mrs Rowling dès que j'ai fini de jouer avec!**

**Résumé:**** Poudlard avait vécu de nombreuses années calmes, sans trop de turbulences, s'était installée dans la tranquillité avec ses fantômes, ses portraits, ses escaliers farceurs... C'était sans compter les quatre garçons qui bousculeraient sa vie paisible.**

**Notes:**** Oui, un chapitre peu après le premier, je me suis dit qu'il était cruel de vous laisser juste avec un prologue. Nous sommes encore dans la mise en place des personnages, ce ne sera donc pas encore très mouvementé pendant quelques temps. Je vais essayer de me tenir à un chapitre par semaine, cela me semble correct, au plus tard, un toutes les deux semaines.**

**Je redoutais ce moment d'écrire la chanson du Choixpeau, exercice loin d'être facile, j'ai néanmoins essayé de m'y amuser.**

**Toutes mes excuses s'il subsiste des fautes, j'ai beau relire, elles reviennent ces farceuses, et merci pour les encouragements! Bonne lecture!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre un: de l'intérêt de connaître les dragons**

.

.

.

Il allait poser le pied dans le compartiment quand quelqu'un l'interpella soudainement.

"Tr... Lupin!"

Son coeur manqua un battement et il se retourna vers l'origine de la voix, la main crispée sur la poignée de sa valise.

"Potter?", lâcha t-il, étonné.

James Potter s'avança, tout sourire, toujours aussi décoiffé, ses yeux pétillants, les mains dans les poches.

"J'ai bien failli oublier ton nom, fit-il, un peu gêné.

-Oh, euh, c'est pas bien grave, bredouilla Remus. Comment tu vas?

-Bien, bien, hâte d'arriver.

-Oui, moi aussi", glissa Remus.

Un silence pointa le bout de son nez alors qu'ils cherchaient mutuellement quelque chose à dire.

"Bon, euh, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais poser ma valise, dit Remus brusquement.

-Ah... Bien sûr! Tu veux venir avec moi? Je suis avec quelques personnes.

-Non, ça ira, merci, marmonna Remus avec un pincement au coeur. Je suis un peu fatigué.

-C'est vrai que t'es tout pâle, ça va?, s'enquit Potter en l'observant.

-Oui, oui, juste un peu mal dormi, le stress, tout ça...

-Ouais, je vois, grimaça Potter. Mais..."

Il eut un éclair de compréhension dans ses yeux.

"Je comprends!

-Quoi?, glapit presque Remus, au bord de la panique.

-Tu stresses pour la répartition!", déclara Potter, ravi de sa réponse.

Remus ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

"Oui, c'est ça, ça m'angoisse un peu..., se reprit-il.

-Ah... Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, fit Potter avec un clin d'oeil. Tout ira bien.

-Euh... Oui, on verra.

-Bien que mon père m'a glissé que le test était dur, un dragon à affronter, quelque chose comme ça, fit Potter, dubitatif.

-Pardon?"

Atterré, Remus regarda Potter qui semblait réfléchir. Remus se souvenait de quelques images qu'il avait aperçu dans des livres qu'il lisait, enfant, ces créatures étaient toujours les méchants dans ces histoires, dépeints comme des monstres, les yeux rouges et de la fumée sortant de leur gueule, aux couleurs sombres. Il s'efforça de raisonner plus rationnellement.

"Mais si on sait pas jeter de sort, comment fait-on?"

Potter considéra sa phrase avec circonspection avant de sourire.

"Bah! En même temps, c'est mon père qui dit ça, je ne lui fais pas -étrangement- confiance pour ce genre de choses, tu as raison, ça paraît idiot.

-J'espère pour nous", gémit Remus.

Le peu de couleur qu'il avait réussi à conserver avait disparu de son visage.

"Veux-tu de l'aide pour ta valise?

-Je veux bien", répondit Remus.

Ils hissèrent le lourd bagage dans le filet, à bout de bras, et avec difficulté.

"Merci, souffla Remus.

-De rien!, fit joyeusement Potter. Détends-toi un peu quand même avant d'arriver, Lupin. À plus tard."

Le jeune Potter sortit du compartiment alors que Remus se laissait tomber sur la banquette, haletant, et un peu angoissé. Éviter les contacts, se sermonna t-il. Il piocha un livre au hasard et se mit à lire, s'efforçant de se calmer un peu.

La journée se passa tranquillement, un préfet venu vérifier que tout se passait bien, et une dame avec un chariot rempli de friandises passèrent, et lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de Poudlard, Remus se changea, appréhendant un peu la suite. Le train stoppa, et il sortit un peu hagard de celui-ci.

"Les nouveaux, par ici!, héla une forme géante sur le quai, embrumée par la vapeur du train.

-Non mais c'est quoi ce truc?, fit une voix féminine quelque part à côté.

-Encore une lubie de Dumbledore", répondit une autre, méprisante

Stupéfait, Remus vit un demi-géant les rassembler petit à petit. Très grand, indubitablement barbu, il ne voulait surtout pas l'énerver celui-là. Bien qu'une lueur joyeuse scintillait dans ses yeux noirs. Un grand chien le suivait dès qu'il se déplaçait, bavant de façon impressionnante, il n'avait pas l'air spécialement méchant mais quand il passa près du jeune loup-garou, il grogna d'une façon sourde. Le loup le sentit et Remus fut confus quelques instants, ne sachant pas quoi faire, la main agrippée à la lanière de son sac, il resta immobile.

"Crokdur!", cria l'homme.

Il s'approcha d'eux, attrapant le molosse par son collier et regarda Remus avec une expression d'excuse.

"Je suis désolé, fit-il. D'habitude, il ne réagit pas comme ça avec les élèves, ça va?

-Oui, oui, c'est pas grave", balbutia Remus.

Le demi-géant lui tapota l'épaule-le faisant flancher un peu- et s'adressa à tout le monde.

"Bienvenue ici! Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid, Garde-chasse, et gardien des clés à Poudlard, suivez-moi!"

Hébété, il suivit le groupe, ne sachant pas s'il hallucinait ou non. Ils marchèrent un long moment, le terrain était parfois raide, et parsemé de trous en tous genres, et quelques élèves manquèrent de tomber. Remus reconnut la tignasse de Potter un peu plus loin, puis, Hagrid, un grand sourire aux lèvres, leur annonça l'approche du château.

Il n'avait pas vu encore le château de nuit, et le trouva magnifique. Il irradiait dans le ciel sombre, les fenêtres éclairées étaient semblables à de petites lucioles, il se reflétait, majestueux dans le lac, et il avait quelque chose de réconfortant et rassurant. Un géant paisible, reposant en paix. Remus sourit légèrement dans le noir et attendit la suite des instructions. Ils devaient y accéder par barque, traversant un grand lac.

"C'est stable au moins?", murmura une voix apeurée.

Ils furent répartis par trois ou quatre dans les barques, Hagrid tenant dans une seule barque à lui tout seul. Remus se retrouva avec un garçon au teint cireux, et une fille avec des cheveux blonds, et ils traversèrent ainsi le lac. À un moment, il fut sûr de voir une tentacule jaillir de l'eau, la fille poussa un piaillement de peur, et le garçon renifla.

"Il paraît qu'il y a un calamar géant, expliqua t-il devant l'air interrogatif de Remus. Ne vous approchez pas du bord."

La fille le regarda, effrayée, et Remus se ramassa un peu plus sur lui-même. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre, soulagés, et montèrent un petit escalier en pierre. Une femme à l'air pincé les accueillit en haut. Ses cheveux étaient ramassés en chignon serré et elle portait un grand chapeau pointu. Il reconnut la femme qui l'avait accueilli quand il était venu avec son père au château.

"Bonsoir, bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, et j'enseigne la Métamorphose, ici..."

À ce moment-là, Remus perdit le fil du discours, bien trop intéressé par deux fantômes qui traversaient le mur. Après le demi-géant, un calamar, des fantômes... Il sentit qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Les deux fantôme semblaient débattre vivement de quelque chose alors que les élèves leur jetaient des regards intéressés, certains se penchant presque pour tendre l'oreille alors d'autres avaient l'air mal à l'aise devant, presque aussi pâles qu'eux. L'un d'eux, semblaient avoir une tête étrangement reliée au corps, et lorsqu'il bougeait, elle oscillait légèrement, instable. D'un coup, il agita vivement le bras, et la tête pencha clairement sur le côté, basculant, quelques élèves sursautèrent de peur, ou de dégoût, et les deux fantômes remarquèrent leur présence. Le premier remit en place sa tête d'un air digne avant de lisser sa moustache, et se dirigea vers un mur.

"... J'attends de vous un comportement irréprochable au sein de l'école, vous avez bien compris?"

Ils hochèrent plus ou moins de la tête, le regard déviant vers les deux fantômes qui avaient disparu.

"Bien, pour la Répartition, vous poserez le Choixpeau Magique sur la tête, et il décidera de votre future Maison."

Le groupe remua, un peu stressé, plus loin, Potter avait froncé les sourcils avant de croiser son regard et de lui lancer un clin d'oeil.

"Vous pouvez entrer", finit McGonagall, simplement.

Deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur une immense salle, émerveillé, il s'avança dans celle-ci, quatre grandes tables étaient disposées sur la longueur, présidées par une autre table, sûrement celle des professeurs. Des chandelles flottaient dans les airs, et le plafond était un ciel animé. En l'occurrence, une soirée calme, un peu éclairée par la lune, il retrouva quelques constellations en l'observant. La salle était de la même pierre que le château, mais plus finement taillée, ornée de détails en tout genre, des écritures mystérieuses étaient apposées à certains endroits, et les statues des Fondateurs sous leur forme animale, veillait sur leur table respective. Quatre grands tissus de couleurs tapissaient certains murs,et étaient animés, retraçant des batailles qui semblaient épiques.

Les élèves étaient vêtus aux couleurs des quatre Maisons, séparés sur les tables, et les regardaient, curieux, et amusés. Remus reconnut Dumbledore qui présidait la table des professeurs, les regardant attentivement avancer dans la salle.

"Nous sommes des bêtes de foire", grommela quelqu'un.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'estrade, où sur laquelle étaient posés un vieux chapeau rapiécé et un tabouret. Le chapeau s'anima brusquement avant de déclamer une chanson de ce qui semblait être une bouche.

"_Bienv'nue à Poudlard_

_Jeunes hommes, et demoiselles,_

_Moi, vieux briscard,_

_Et n'ayant pas la grâce d'une hirondelle,_

_Vais vous conter,_

_La bonne histoire de ce château,_

_La chanter,_

_Moi, qui suis le vieux Choixpeau._

_Gryffondor, le bien aimé,_

_Serdaigle, la valeureuse_

_Serpentard, l'animé,_

_Et Poufsouffle, la chaleureuse._

_Choisirent avec l'envie folle,_

_Aidés de Merlin,_

_De créer cette école,_

_Un beau matin._

_Enseigner la magie,_

_Fut leur envie._

_Aider les sorciers,_

_Fut leur idée._

_De chaque Fondateur,_

_Naquit une valeur._

_Afin de créer une maison,_

_Point sans raison._

_À Gryffondor, fut attribué,_

_Le courage et l'intégrité._

_À Serdaigle, sans complaisance,_

_Savoir et connaissance,_

_À Serpentard, avec passion,_

_Ruse et ambition,_

_Et Poufsouffle, se vit octroyer,_

_Générosité, et loyauté._

_Et depuis cette année symbolique,_

_Les directeurs se succèdent,_

_Pour que nos sorciers y accèdent,_

_Fort de leurs pouvoirs magiques._

_Quant à moi, je fut créé,_

_Dans l'idée de vous aider,_

_Comme je le peux, à trouver,_

_Votre faiblesse, et vos qualités._"

Et sur ce dernier mot, le Choixpeau se tut après une légère inclinaison, et tout le monde applaudit vivement l'entité magique avec murmures réjouis, et exclamations.

McGonagall déroula une longue liste après que le chapeau ait légèrement remué et la Répartition débuta.

"Avery, Lucas"

Un grand garçon efflanqué s'avança vers le tabouret, et s'y assit, posant le chapeau.

"SERPENTARD", annonça peu après le Choixpeau Magique.

Edgard Banes fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, et Livia Bell à Gryffondor, et Remus reconnut ensuite la fille qui était dans le bateau avec lui.

"Black, Narcissa"

La jeune fille posa le chapeau sur sa tête.

"SERPENTARD"

Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, elle s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, un garçon un peu plus âgé l'accueillit avec un mince sourire, il était aussi blond qu'elle. Ils étaient peut-être fiancés, Remus savait que c'était courant chez les Sangs-Purs de destiner leur fille à quelqu'un d'une autre famille de sorciers.

"Black, Sirius."

Remus reporta son attention sur un garçon aux cheveux noirs, un peu pâle, un peu hésitant, il se souvenait que Potter en avait fait mention quand ils s'étaient rencontrés cet été. Le garçon posa le chapeau sur sa tête, sombrement. Le Choixpeau mit clairement plus de temps à se décider, des murmures s'élevant dans les rangs, et Dumbledore s'avançant un peu plus sur la table, regardant Black avec intérêt.

"GRYFFONDOR!"

L'annonce laissa un froid dans la salle, Remus regarda la cousine de Black qui paraissait effarée, et se retourna vers Black qui enlevait le chapeau un peu maladroitement, tremblant mais avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Potter avait les yeux ronds comme des billes, et Dumbledore souriait légèrement, commençant à applaudir dans un silence total, quelques personnes le suivirent. Le garçon s'arrêta un instant, entendant l'applaudissement, l'air surpris et désorienté, avant de se diriger, vers la table, pas vraiment heureux, il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentards avant de s'installer en bout de table. Miles Bletchey fut réparti à Serdaigle sous les applaudissements de sa maison, le reste de l'école étant encore fixée sur la répartition de Black qui fixait la table, mal à l'aise.

La liste défila jusqu'à:

"Lupin, Remus."

Le garçon déglutit avant d'aller vers le tabouret d'un pas un peu chancelant sous le regard attentif des professeurs, on y était, il était assez certain d'être envoyé à Serdaigle, vu comme il lisait, et il était plutôt discret. Il s'assit en tremblant, craignant d'entendre ce que le Choixpeau allait trouver dans son esprit. Il posa le fameux chapeau sur sa tête.

"_Hum... Un Loup-garou, tu es le premier que je vois passer par ici... Si jeune... Studieux, qui plus est... Je serais bien tenté de t'envoyer à Serdaigle vu ton dévouement aux études mais ça ne serait pas vraiment judicieux... Trop solitaire, et puis tu caches bien ton jeu derrière tes livres... Oui, le mieux serait..."_

"GRYFFONDOR"

'v'

Sirius regarda d'un oeil morne le garçon au teint maladif descendre l'estrade d'un pas hésitant, il s'assit en face de lui avec un sourire un peu crispé. Sarah McGaren fut envoyé à Serpentard, et la liste s'arrêta à Potter qui fut réparti sans surprise à Gryffondor, il rejoignit leur table, avec un léger sourire satisfait, presque suffisant, et fit un large sourire à Lupin. Il remarqua Rogue dans les quelques élèves qui restaient, envoyé à Serpentard.

Déprimé, il écouta le discours de Dumbledore d'une oreille, qui parlait de solidarité et d'amitié avant de finir par présenter le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, John Oldman.

"Pas très original comme nom", marmonna Potter.

Sirius lui accorda ce point et observa le professeur, ses traits étaient presque émaciés, des cheveux gris argentés, soigneusement coiffés en arrière, un bouc et des moustaches, portant de petites lunettes rondes, un air un peu dandy, pensa t-il. La nourriture apparut sur la table, et il entendit une exclamation étouffée sur sa droite, un garçon, un peu rond, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus-verts observait la table avec avidité et surprise, il était sûrement d'origine moldue ainsi qu'une fille avec des cheveux roux.

Il mangea peu, l'estomac noué, et saisi d'appréhension Il surprit plusieurs fois le regard de Potter sur lui, et agacé, replongeait dans son assiette, transperçant d'un geste rageur ses morceaux de poulet grillés. Sa mère allait le tuer, il en était sûr. Elle le couperait en petits bouts, le massacrerait... Pourquoi bon sang, fallait-il qu'il aille se faire répartir à Gryffondor? Serdaigle aurait été très bien mais il n'était pas vraiment un rat de bibliothèque, Poufsouffle... Non, pas pire, mais non. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle lui hurlerait. Peut-être même qu'elle chercherait à le faire répartir à nouveau. Il faillit se fendre d'un gémissement plaintif avant de se souvenir qu'il était entouré de personnes. Il avait été heureux de partir de Poudlard, de s'éloigner de l'apparence austère et sombre de la maison familiale, et des reproches de sa mère. Maintenant, il avait juste l'impression que ce serait encore pire qu'avant, au moins, il n'aurait pas besoin d'assister au repas traditionnel de Noël, faisant encore plus tâche que d'habitude à table.

La fin du repas arriva, et Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

"Quelques petits points du règlement maintenant que vos estomacs sont contentés..."

Un ventre gargouilla quelque part à gauche, et quelques rires fusèrent avant d'être réprimés par McGonagall qui lança un regard sévère sur la table des Gryffondors.

"Je vous déconseille fortement d'aller vous aventurer dans la forêt Interdite, on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'y cache."

Il appuya sa remarque d'un regard brillant vers un élève de Gryffondor qui fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu, mais Sirius nota une trace de blessure sur son cou, qui partait d'en dessous de la mâchoire, sur le côté droit, et qui descendait sous sa chemise. Il se demanda quelle genre de bestiole pouvait avoir fait ça.

" La magie dans les couloirs est sanctionnée, et vous ne devez pas sortir la nuit après le couvre-feu. Les premières années ne rentrent pas encore dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Bagarres et insultes seront sévèrement punis, dans chaque maison. Pour consulter le règlement au complet, vous pouvez aller voir Mr Rusard."

Il désigna un homme dans un coin de la salle, d'apparence austère, et peu ravi d'être là, accompagné d'un chaton qu'il caressait nerveusement, Sirius n'aimait pas vraiment son apparence, il avait l'air... Vicieux.

"Merci, et bonne année et bonne nuit à tous."

Les élèves applaudirent avant de se lever dans un brouhaha complet. Quelqu'un agita les bras.

"Les premières années! Par ici!"

Sirius, suivi de Potter et Lupin alla vers ce qui semblait être un préfet.

"Bonsoir, je m'appelle Benjamin Fenwick, je suis en cinquième année, et je suis préfet. Bien, suivez-moi!"

Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, remplis de tableaux, armures, et de choses inconnues à Sirius et finirent par arriver devant un portrait. Il avait déjà perdu son chemin tellement ils avaient fait des détours, il regarda à nouveau le portrait. Une Dame y était représentée, un air prétentieux étalé sur son visage rond, et elle les scruta silencieusement, le temps qu'ils se rassemblent à peu près devant elle.

Fenwick la salua brièvement, avant de parcourir d'un regard le groupe des première années, et s'arrêta sur lui un instant.

"Voici l'entrée de la salle commune, et le portrait qui cache l'ouverture. Veillez à ce que personne, surtout les élèves des autres maisons, ne surprenne le mot de passe qui est donné à l'ouverture, et si possible, l'endroit où nous sommes. Si vous êtes perdus dans le château, je vous conseille de demander votre chemin aux tableaux, bien que certains soient assez malpolis...

-Humpf!"

Une voix offusquée l'interrompit, et Fenwick jeta un regard agacé à un tableau situé plus haut.

"Sir Henry Mallfrey", présenta t-il sobrement.

Sirius regarda d'un air intéressé, un personnage se déplacer dans le tableau, et quelqu'un eut un bruit de surprise. L'homme était d'origine royale, vu les ornements de sa robe de sorcier, et posait un regard azur sur eux.

"Vous apprendrez, jeune homme, que si vous vous étiez mieux adressé à moi, la première fois, je vous aurais donné le bon chemin"

Fenwick l'ignora superbement, et donna le mot de passe d'une voix crispée:

"Argarath, c'est le nom du premier roi Gobelin."

Le portrait laissa l'accès ouvert dans un grincement, pivotant. Sirius fut dans les premiers à s'y engager, suivi par le garçon pâle. L'endroit où ils pénétrèrent était la parfaite opposition à la maison des Black, chaleureuse, confortable, spacieuse, il se sentit réchauffé à cette vue, et ne fut visiblement pas le seul.

"Bienvenue à la salle commune des Gryffondors!", annonça fièrement Fenwick avec un mouvement de bras théâtral, et à peine surjoué.

Un feu brûlait gaiement dans la cheminée, entouré de fauteuils moelleux, des tentures rouges et ors étaient tendues sur les murs de pierres, et des tapis visiblement confortables ornaient le sol, il y avait plusieurs coins de refuges, quelques tables de travail, des endroits plus conviviaux, et s'opposait aux couleurs chaudes, un bois ciré, noisette, qui se retrouvait sur les meubles, y compris sur les bibliothèques fournies en livres en tout genres.

"Le dortoir des filles est... Par là, désigna le préfet. Désolé pour les garçons, mais il est impossible d'y accéder, démonstration!"

Il tenta de gravir l'escalier, mais au bout de quelques marches, il devint un toboggan, et Fenwick se retrouva en bas rapidement.

"Et les garçons, c'est par ici..."

Le groupe se divisa, et les garçons allèrent dans leur dortoir, épuisés, le ventre plein. Leurs affaires étaient disposées à l'intérieur, la pièce était ronde, les lits étaient à baldaquin, aux couleurs de Gryffondor, et semblaient tout à fait chaux et doux. Cela changeait par rapport à chez lui. Potter s'avança au centre et se retourna vers eux, visiblement content d'être là.

"Que je récapitule, Remus Lupin, Peter...

-Pettigrow", termina le garçon qui semblait d'origine moldue.

Potter hocha de la tête, et regarda Sirius.

"Et... Sirius Black."

Sirius détourna les yeux.

"Moi, c'est donc James Potter. Enchanté!"

Pettigrow et Lupin sourirent timidement, et ce dernier attrapa ses affaires avant de demander, mal à l'aise.

"Ça dérange quelqu'un si je prends le lit près de la porte?"

Les deux autres secouèrent la tête, et Sirius haussa les épaules.

"Moi, je veux prendre celui près de la salle de bain!", lança Potter, joyeux, avant de diriger vers celui-ci.

Le jeune Black choisit de prendre celui près d'une fenêtre avec vue sur le parc, et Pettigrow prit le dernier.

Le reste fut dans le silence, les garçons trop fatigués pour parler, et ils se changèrent rapidement en pyjama avant de se glisser dans les lits épais, et Sirius laissa presque échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Oui, il était à Gryffondor et oui, Potter était avec lui. Mais il était loin de sa famille, et dans un nouvel environnement, les cours s'annonçaient intéressant, et le château paisible. Peut-être un peu trop, se dit-il, avant de s'endormir profondément.

**À suivre**


End file.
